


The Ring of Eros

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Cupid - Freeform, Eros - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Loss of inhibitions, M/M, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Teen Sex, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Newman brought home a present for his son... little did he know that it would change the course of history.</p><p>(this is a story I want the great Animan to make into a cartoon, if you haven't heard of him before check him out, but I doubt it will actually be animated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring of Eros

David Newman (38), an adventurer, archaeologist, father and husband is on a plane home from a six month dig in Greece. David is a classic muscle man, he has a square jaw clean shaven... As if he was pulled out of one of those 1950’s fitness magazines.

When he got home he was still wearing his safari gear, khaki shorts, a matching shirt, knee high socks and brown hiking boots.

His wife met him at the door. “Darling welcome home.” She said kissing him on the cheek... David wanted more but he knew his wife, all she wanted was her present.

“Here honey, this was a necklace used in the worship of the Greek goddess Aphrodite.” she squealed, grabbed the necklace and ran out of the house to show it off to her friends.

David sighed knowing that getting jewelry from him was her only reason for staying with him. He would have divorced her long ago if it weren’t for his son, he needed someone to stay home with him when he went out on digs.

“Tommy!” He yelled as he walked up the stairs, knowing he might be doing something “private” and wanted to give him ample time to clean up before he walked in on him.

-upstairs-

Tommy Newman (17) was looking for colleges... Or at least he was supposed to. He was laying in bed looking at muscle magazines, not the gross overly muscle guys of this century but classic muscle mags... Vintage if you will. The same type as his dad. Tommy had always had a crush on his father since he was really young, his Adonis like figure became a constant in his erotic dreams (even before he knew what erotic dreams were).

At first his dreams were just rubbing against his dad, feeling every muscle... But soon he he found out what penetration was and his fantasies were focused on fucking his dad’s tight bubble butt. As Tommy started to get lost in another fantasy of sodomizing his daddy’s ass he heard his dad's voice in real life. He quickly got his college mags together and chose a perfect size one to cover his muscle mag right before his father walking into his room.

“Hey sport.” David said sitting on the side of his son’s bed, he noticed the faint smell of cum in the air and immediately knew what his son was doing... Little did he know who he was jerking off to.

“Hey pops, how was your dig.” Tommy said smiling at his father. Now this was how a some one welcomes home a loved one David thought.

“It was amazing but long,” he said pulling out a box from his pocket. The necklace wasn’t real it was just a replica with no identifying marks to fool his wife. But the ring he set aside for his son was actually form the dig. It was not made of anything special and would have been thrown away as something worthless so he kept it for his son. “He son, I got you a present.”

“Really, you really didn’t need to, but thanks pops.” the boy said excitedly. As his father left he put the ring on and suddenly everything stopped, the world around Tommy darkened a bit.

“Hmmmm... So you are the one.” A voice from nowhere spoke. Tommy looked around and saw young naked boy with wings. “I am Eros god of desire and it seems you are the chosen to set forth an age of freedom... Sexual “freedom” of course.”

Tommy didn’t know how to processes this information... he was dumbstruck “I see you do not yet understand.” Eros said as he touched the boy’s head and all the knowledge of the ring flowed into his head. And he woke up moments later in the real world. The boy smiled knowing he was going to get the very thing he wanted for the longest time... His father’s ass.

-in David’s room-

“Hey pops.” The boy walked in on his father changing, the man was already down to his tighty whities.

“Oh! Son you scared me.” he said turning to look at Tommy “that’s up sport.”

“I think I need your help with something dad.” Tommy said undoing his pants and pulling down his underwear, showing off his rather large cock.

“Wha-!” was all his father could say before the boy blasted him with a rainbow ray from the ring. The light engulfed his dad and his eyes glowed for a sec.

David notice that he world around him had more color, he felt the same but everything seemed more... Beautiful.

“So pops what do you think? Wanna giver your boy a blow job?” Tommy asked now fully naked.

“Sure son.” David said and without hesitation he knelt down before his son and took the boy’s cock into his mouth.

His father’s mouth was better then he ever thought it would feel, “That’s it daddy, suck your boy’s cock, I always wanted this, yeah...” he moaned as his father expertly sucked his cock.

After awhile the boy let his load go into his father’s mouth, the man sucked until there was no more boy juice left... Then he swallowed. David smiled at his son knowing he just gave the best blowjob of his life.

“Ok dad now I need to fuck your ass.” The boy said as his cock quickly came back to life.

“Sure sport, I’ve been itching to find out how that log of yours feels.” David said as he laid down on his bed holding his legs in a spread eagle position.

The boy positioned his cock onto his daddy’s hole and slowly pushed in... It was amazing his father’s ass was already wet like a pussy so he didn’t need lube, it must have been part of the ring’s power.

His father started to moan begging him to fuck him silly and the boy obliged. They changed positions a few times, one where the boy had his daddy’s leg in the air... Finally the ended in doggy style.

“Oh fuck dad, I’m gonna bow a load in your ass!” the boy screamed.

“Breed may ass son, breed my ass!” he screamed. The two collapse from their epic fuck.

“That was awesome dad, I’ve always wanted to fuck your tight bubble butt,” The boy said grabbing as much of his dad’s cheek as he could and kiss his dad deep.

“I wish everyone could feel this way.” David said after braking their kiss.

A devious look made it’s way onto Tommy’s face “They can.” he said pointing his ring up into the air, that rainbow beam shot out of the kid’s ring and rained down onto the boy’s street.

Suddenly everyone on the block was hit with the beam and their outlook on the world changed, like David, their world became more colorful...

Tommy and David walked out of their house buck naked and all the guys on the block looked at the two, their eyes widening from the great body and huge cock. Soon clothes flew and the now naked group surrounded the father and son. Men lined up behind David for a chance to fuck his tight ass and Tommy was surrounded by the school bully and some of the football team...

“Wow, Drake your mouth feels great,” Tommy said.

“I’ve been wanting to suck this since I saw it in the shower.” Said the team's quarterback before stuffing the boy’s cock back into his face. The other boys screamed “me too,” “I did too” “yeah I wanted your cock Tommy.”

“But you guys always picked on me.” Tommy said confused.

“Yeah cause it was gay, and we hated you for making us feel gay.” said Bull Thompson the neighborhood bully, licking his lips as he watched the star quarterback face fucked himself on the skinny kid’s long dong. “But for some reason that doesn’t matter anymore.”

Tommy let his load loose down the star quarterback’s throat. Impatient, Bull pushed Drake aside and presented his ass to the boy.

“What do you want Bull?” Tommy said teasing

“Please fuck me with your big cock Tommy.” He said as he spread his ass cheeks apart.

“Ok since you asked so nicely.” Tommy plunged in. Bull grunted in pleasure screaming for more.

As Tommy fucked the bully he looked around and noticed that everyone looked... Better?... Like Mr. Hopkins, he was like 70 yrs old, he should have been old and wrinkled but he wasn’t he was as tight as any man in his early thirties. This has to be the power of the ring... Even people he knew that didn’t have bubble butts now had them, everyone in the neighborhood had nice asses.

There were more people surrounding them but there were people also fucking women and women fucking women. Some women were cheering on their husbands, sons, uncles as they got fucked or fucked other people. Everyone was happy... Even David’s wife was eating out the girls she would always showoff her jewelry to.

But soon the street got congested and people couldn’t drive through so they called the cops. When the cops finally showed up it was pandemonium... The area the spell affected was growing, or rather everyone affected by the spell infected other people with just a touch, some with just a glance. It wasn’t long before the cops were fucking each other being cheered on by the crowd.

Back on their lawn Tommy and David were laying down looking at the stars. “Thanks for the gift dad.” Tommy said to his father

“Thank you for a great fuck son.” David smiled and kissed his son.

The spell multiplied and soon the world was engulfed by the spell bringing about a new age of peace and freedom... Sexual freedom of course ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is an Idea I had for Animan that is why it is so short... (go check out his awesome animations and buy his moves they are hot XD trust me) and as I said I before I doubt it will ever get animated but we never know, right?


End file.
